I Surrender
by MartiOwlsten
Summary: She can't stop thinking about him, but she has refused to give in... will she surrender to love, despite the dangers and despite her own fears? Based on the song, I Surrender by Celine Dion, this is a rather fluffy, kind of intense, RonHermione fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in the least! I am just trying to pay a simple tribute to them. I fear lawyers, okay?**

* * *

She had gone to spend the summer, as she'd done almost every year, expecting to have fun and relax with her friends and their family. But, she soon found out, there was more to it now than there had been in the past. He was different now; physically, yes (Merlin, yes!), but also in a non-physical way that she hadn't been able to put her finger on. Everyone laughed and joked and enjoyed themselves, but she couldn't seem to do anything but think of him…

And how irrational was that? There was a war, times were dangerous, and she was lucky to have a safe moment with caring friends… there was no need to go and ruin everything with emotions right now… it was just too dangerous.

But so was losing sleep, and that's what he was making her do. He haunted her sleep every night. His form, his face, his smile, his laughter, everything about him kept her tossing and turning all night long. She was going mad! She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't! It wasn't sensible… and what was she, if not sensible?

It was on such a night that Hermione Granger, tired and tired of being tired, left the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny in the Burrow and walked onto the front steps of the house. She couldn't sleep, as usual, and she was fed up with trying. It was late, and the new moon was shining about, casting secretive shadows across the lovely darkness.

_There's so much life I've left to live,_

_And this fire's burning still…_

A hand touched her shoulder from behind. She turned around slowly, and without fear, her brown eyes meeting blue. Surprised to see him there, all she could do was stare… Apparently, he couldn't sleep either.

_When I watch you look at me,_

_I think I could find the will…_

Ron's hand didn't leave her shoulder as she turned, and as she stood there, watching him curiously, she reached up a hand and covered his with her own. He didn't say a word, but his eyes searched her face diligently, searching for something she didn't know…

_To stand for every dream_

_And forsake the solid ground…_

"Ron," she started to ask, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head slowly, "Nothing," he answered, his voice just above a whisper. Hermione frowned at him, but the frown softened as he his hand, that she still held, moved up and caressed her suddenly reddening cheek.

Without looking away, he closed the distance between them with a single step. His eyes were searching her face again, and she could feel why. He was seeking permission… when it wasn't even needed.

_And give up this fear within_

_Of what would happen if they ever knew…_

He leaned in slowly, ready for her to jerk away at any moment… but she didn't… and kissed her softly…

…_I'm in love with you_

'_Cause I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you,_

_I know you can feel it, too,_

_We'd make it through,_

_A thousand dreams, I still believe,_

_I'd make you give them all to me,_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go,_

_I surrender._

He suddenly stepped back and turned away from her. He was worried, she knew, that what he'd done had been a mistake.

He quietly began to retreat back inside, but it was Hermione's turn to reach out her hand, and stop him.

_I know I can't survive_

_Another night away from you,_

The look upon his face as he turned back to her nearly broke her heart. So much worry, so much fear… she never thought she'd see so much emotion in him. She gave him a soft and shy smile.

_You're the reason I go on_

_And now I need to live the truth_

She started to take both of his hands in hers, but Ron moved and wrapped his arms around her, to just hold her. Overwhelmed by a closeness she'd never had before, Hermione stiffened for a moment…

_Right now, there's no better time_

_From this fear I will break free_

She willed herself to relax, as she was, after all, where she wanted to be. How long had she been uptight-Hermione? Ugh, too long. With a calming sigh, she melted into his arms, burying her face in his nightshirt, just as he buried his nose in her hair…

_And I'd live again with love,_

_And know they can't take that away from me_

She could smell him… he smelled really good…

_And they will see…_

With a sudden burst daring, she pulled her face from his chest and brought her lips up to his, catching him in another kiss…

_That I surrender everything _

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you; I know you can feel it, too,_

_We'd make it through,_

_A thousand dreams, I still believe,_

_I'd make you give them all to me,_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go,_

_I surrender._

Now Hermione pulled back, afraid she'd gone too far. They were friends, and out of nowhere, well, almost nowhere, they were becoming more. It wasn't too late, they could still go back… But the look in Ron's eyes said differently…

_Every night's getting longer_

_And this fire's getting stronger baby…_

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist…

_I'll swallow my pride_

_And I'll be alive…_

And before she could stop herself, her arms were reciprocating the embrace, her fingers twining through his wavy hair… the call to turn back was fainter now, so faint she couldn't hear it anymore… all she could hear was the beating of her heart in her own ears, and his heart, beating in his chest.

_Can't you hear my call…_

So there, as she stood with Ron Weasley on the front porch of the Burrow, the always-sensible Hermione Granger did the most un-sensible thing she'd ever done in her life, and gave him her heart…

_I surrender all!_

_I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you,_

_I know you can feel it, too,_

_We'd make it through,_

_A thousand dreams, I still believe,_

_I'd make you give them all to me,_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go,_

_I surrender._

Fin.

* * *

**(A/N: The song "I Surrender" is from Celine Dion's "A New Day" Album. I love this song SO much! I highly recommend listening to it, if at all possible. Hey, listen to it while you read this... you may have to hit repeat a few times, but it's great! Review, please!)**


End file.
